


100 Things #38 (Maltese Falcon - Dashiell Hammett)

by lil_1337



Series: 100 Things [38]
Category: Maltese Falcon - Dashiell Hammett
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-21
Updated: 2012-06-21
Packaged: 2017-11-08 07:13:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/440549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the LJ comm 100 things. A series of 100 drabbles/short fics, each in a different fandom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 Things #38 (Maltese Falcon - Dashiell Hammett)

There were a lot of things that Effie Perine admired about her employer, one Samuel Spade, and more than a few that she could just as well live without. For the most part he was a good boss, always paid on time and never tried to take liberties which was more than she could say for her the last guy she worked for. He had been a real loser. Sam, though, he treated her like a kid sister, hugged her when she needed it and kept her out of the questionable jobs he took. She appreciated that. It was a lot easier to respect him when she didn't know all the things he was getting into. Once or twice she thought she had feeling for him, a little crush maybe, but her good sense told her that Sam was not the kind of man for a girl the likes of her.


End file.
